User talk:MtxDevin
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Re:AAO Welcome, young grasshopper. *starts floating in the air* Your articles O.O Re: Halo ODST:Time to Drop If your character is born after the Human-Covenant War, and the content in the article is also post-war, you may want to mention it in the article. At any rate, if it is a post-war article, then those issues are addressed; there are, however, two minor things to fix: Firstly, keep in mind that there wouldn't be, under any circumstance, a "Seventh Squad". Squads, as far as military formations go, are numbered within their respective Platoons, and each Platoon typically possesses 3-4 such Squads at most, 2-3 Squads at the very least (most often during wartime, where casualties thin the ranks). In addition, "Second Squad" or "First Squad" is extremely vague in terms of distinguishing the unit itself: there would be millions of squads with the same numerical designation within the UNSC Defence Force. If you wish to distinguish exactly which unit he were from, you'd also have to mention his Platoon, Company, Battalion, and Regiment: for example, "First Squad, First Platoon, Alpha 1/2 Marines". Secondly, though related to the first point, take note that Battalions are also numbered within their respective Regiments. Each Regiment typically contains three Battalions; a "125th Battalion" would make the parent regiment impossibly large. Afterwar You have been permamently banned from RP:Afterwar for the following reasons: #You have edited the page WITHOUT me telling you that you can join. Therefore, you have breeched the Roleplay CATERGORY rules, let alone my own. #"The actual fighting starts on January 1st 2557. (22.10.10)" You posted fighting on your post, breaking this rule. #You do not sign on the RP. Yes, I know it says that you must in the Rules, but this is an oversight. I have rectified it. #The Roleplay has the template. You do not post the time on the title. Furthermore, you have placed the post before the Scism. The RP is set AFTER the war. #John is a NCF Character. You do not use NCF Characters in the RP. You have also lost my respect for you for the above reasons. If you even THINK of doing this again, I will be talking to the admins about this. Good day to you.Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 21:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Halfblood I'm sorry. I didn't realise if that you were new so the ban is reverted and I will let you back in. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 16:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but you cannot use John unless he is Canon-friendly. And your Arbiter will have to be a Field Marshall or Field Master. Just for Canon's sake. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 18:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Afterwar again. Vardunee Thelee surveyed the grunts, brutes, and jackles training below his obseravation platform. Another elite, Darree Vadamee, walked to his side. "Field Marshal." Darree said. "Zealot." Thelee stated. "Why are you training the soldiers?" Vadamee asked. "You aren't planning an attack...." Vardunee said nothing. "Are you?" Darree accused. "It is by the will of the Prophets." Thelee said. " But the humans are stronger and Thel Vadam will most likey support them." Vadamee said. "He wouldn't dare!" Vardunee said. "I know him! He's my cousin!" " I must strike against the humans." "You'll become the Arbiter if you do!" Darree screamed. Vardunee turned and glared at him. "What did you say?" Darree looked him straight in the eye. "I said you'll be the next Arbiter when this attack fails." Thelee roared and smacked the Zealot away. "Get out of here!" he shouted. "You worthless Zealot!" Thelee turned and continued to watch the progress of his troops. However, he wasn't thinking about them. The words ''you'll be the next Arbiter rang in his head.'' I like that, but I think you need to have a look at Halopedi- Oh. I see! HERETIC Elites! That, I must admit, is sneaky! However, the Brutes and Elites are at war with one another. And unless the ships name is contradictorary, The Will of the Prophets technically isn't right. And the Elites aren't under the command of the Prophets. Just thought I'd mention that. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 16:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Can't. That would be breaking canon. Sorry. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 20:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Again, that would be breaking canon. Sorry. If you want to see why, here. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 21:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC)